


JJ?

by jareauisles



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 08:26:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2061024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareauisles/pseuds/jareauisles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team are suspicious of JJ's relationship with Cruz and decide to ask her about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JJ?

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot set just before 9x09 - Strange Fruit. JJ/Team fic.

“I sent you those files Agent Cruz.” JJ spoke to the laptop screen, where Cruz’s face was on the other side. He was briefing the team, who were currently on the jet, about a very high profile case.

“Thank you JJ.” Matt said not thinking about the implications.

JJ just nodded in reply, before the video feed was ended.

JJ went back to reading the case notes and suddenly she felt several sets of eyes on her.

“What?” JJ asked with a frown.

“JJ?!” Garcia squealed from the other laptop screen. “The new Section Chief who has only been here for 2 weeks is calling you JJ already?

JJ squirmed a little in her seat at seeing the suspicious looks from the team. “I spoke to him a couple of times briefly, told him to call me JJ, that’s all.” JJ explained, silently cursing Matt’s slip up.

“I’ve seen you guys talking way more than a couple of times and it’s usually in private.” Rossi said leaning forward in his seat.

JJ shifted a little, wondering how to explain this.

“I’ve noticed it too.” Reid stated. Blake seemed to nod in agreement, whilst Hotch stayed silent eyeing the blonde agent.

“You guys always look pretty chummy as well.” Morgan added. JJ rolled her eyes inwardly, had she and Cruz really been that obvious. “You’re not sleeping with him are you?” Morgan asked bluntly, narrowing his eyes.

JJ almost choked. “W-what, n-no!” JJ spluttered, out of pure shock. She was well aware of the rumours but she didn’t expect her own team to suspect her of cheating. “How could you even think that?” JJ asked her partner, somewhat angrily. 

Morgan shrugged and held up his hands in defence. “I’m sorry but I don’t know what else to think.” Morgan explained honestly.

JJ blew out a breath in frustration. “To answer your question again, no, I am not sleeping with Cruz or cheating on my husband or betraying my son.” JJ stated as Morgan looked down embarrassed and mumbled another apology. JJ sighed. She hated the lies, and that she couldn’t just tell them the truth. 

“You know there are rumours going around, you know…about the two of you.” Blake stated hesitantly.

“Of course I know.” JJ said rolling her eyes for real this time. “But they are not true.” JJ said confidently meeting the eyes of the team. 

“So why are you guys so chatty and friendly buttercup?” Garcia voice floated through the speakers.

“We just struck up a friendship. I was working late in the office one night doing paper work and he was there so we sat together and just chatted.” JJ said and that wasn’t a lie, they had done that. “I was trying to make him feel welcome, turns out we have a lot in common.” JJ said which was also true.

“Like?” Reid asked.

“Like we’re both married.” JJ said sending Morgan a look. “We both grew up in Pennsylvania, we like football, I mean there are a few things.” JJ explained. “We just started chatting more when we met each other in the corridors. That’s it.” JJ finished.

“And there’s nothing else?” Reid asked, he had been watching her closely for a few weeks and something was off.

“Nope, nothing.” JJ finished simply, putting an end to the conversation.

“I think we should get back to the case and stop questioning Agent Jareau about her life.” Hotch spoke for the first time, his authority shining through.

JJ send a grateful look his way and when everyone seemed to go back to their case notes, JJ discreetly sent a text under the table.

‘When I get back we need to talk.’


End file.
